


Bucky/F!Reader Imagines

by Jodlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cameo's by other characters., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: A collection of one shots from my Tumblr page, various stories and situations, all fluff, no sex





	1. Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Y/N had almost had the bath in her apartment removed for a walk in shower. The large corner bath had been useless to Y/N for the three years she had lived in her Brooklyn apartment – baths were boring. A quick shower did her just fine but having to climb into the vast tub and stub her toe on the way out quickly grew tiresome.

‘What’s this called again, baby doll?’

God she loved when he called her that. The scruff on Bucky’s chin tickled as he rubbed it playfully against Y/N’s naked shoulder, she laughed quietly, the giggle echoing in the steamy bathroom. She was glad she had kept the bath after all, 'A bath bomb. It’s called a fizzbanger and I thought it might be fun.’

'A bomb…for the bath?’ Bucky looked over her shoulder at the yellow ball of bicarb in his hand, his lips quirking in a sort of smile as he pulled her a little closer to his body, 'Seems dangerous to me – want me to defuse it?’ The metal plates of his left arm flexed slightly as his hand threatened to crush it. 

Water sloshed around them both as she wrapped her hands around his and the bomb, protecting it from being crushed prematurely. 'No! You have to put it in the water nicely, let it fizz for a while! Apparently it changes colour or…pops or something…’ her voice trailed off until only the sound of bath water and their breathing could be heard. Shyly Y/N glanced at Bucky’s profile, his skin covered in a light layer of moisture from the heat of the water, hair limp and stuck to his jaw and neck, he had her pulled against his front, sitting between his legs whilst his flesh arm was wrapped around her middle. How they had ended up sharing a bath wasn’t quite clear but here they were…and it was nice. 'I haven’t had a bath since I was a little girl…I don’t even like them usually. I’ve never even tried a bath bomb…’

'Babydoll,’ Bucky pressed a kiss to her temple, 'Why are you so nervous? You’re babbling, it’s cute and all but what’s up?’ He squeezed Y/N playfully, the action making her breasts push up a little as his arm nestled snuggly beneath them, her skin reddened further though it had nothing to do with the heat of the water. It told Bucky all that she couldn’t and he smiled against her skin, 'You still shy?’ she fidgeted slightly and his grin widened, 'Two years, Y/N, we’ve been dating for half that time and I think we have three pages of Kama Sutra left to try out. Yet you still get shy around me – it’s adorable.’ 

They’d met two years ago at a random vending machine in the hospital. Bucky had been shaking down the poor machine for eating his money and Y/N had been giving a verbal warning to a coffee machine, causing Bucky to laugh out loud when she threatened to take it apart with a plastic spoon. Turned out she was a nurse on Steve’s ward, looking after the injured super soldier after a difficult fight, and of course Bucky insisted on visiting his friend everyday. He spent more time at the nurses station than at Steve’s side.

They’d flirted, enjoying each other’s company until the day Steve was released and then, in a moment of pure madness, Bucky asked her for a date. Even madder was that she agreed. She’d agreed to date the charming man who had once been some sort of assassin. She hadn’t known the details but she knew enough to know he had a dark past, that he was a little broken and she knew that him asking her was highly unusual.

Y/N was shy, one of the reasons why Steve thought Bucky liked her, he liked to make women feel special and he’d always loved the shy ones. The Captain had been worried at first, watching Bucky like an anxious mother until he realised that Y/N helped the ex soldier feel like himself again – Bucky needed to feel needed. 

He spent most of his nights at Y/N’s apartment, being normal. No missions, no fighting or discussions on tactical assaults. She wasn’t broken like so many of the other Avengers, she liked to cook for him, even taught him a few dishes, she would make him watch terrible movies, take selfies with her and she indulged him. Taking a bath together was his idea, she’d even gone out of her way to get the ridiculous bath bomb and have a “Pre Bath”.

'I can get out if you prefer?’ Bucky murmured into her hair, meaning every word, wanting her to feel comfortable.

'Stay, Bucky.’ Y/N said quickly and pressed his hand into the water, the bath bomb fizzing and hissing as yellow spread and mingled through the water, both of them watched in fascination as another layer was revealed – a blue one that turned the water to green. 

He pushed the shrinking bomb around like a cat swatting at yarn, until a crackling started under the waters surface made the brunette grab her up into his arms and stand out of the water, eyes wide and searching the room for danger. The swoosh of water falling from their bodies was loud, swallowing up Y/N’s surprised yelp, 'B-Bucky?! Bucky, Buck! It’s popping candy – it’s in the bath bomb!’ Her arms hooked around his neck, their wet bodies making the man’s grip on her a little too slippery to be safe. She kissed his chin, his jaw, his cheek and finally the corner of his mouth, ’…You’re adorable too.’

Bucky looked at her in bewilderment, then slowly, with each press of her lips, he began to smile and carefully lowered them back into the water, 'Couldn’t you have got normal bath stuff?’

'Next time I’ll let you choose,’ Y/N was glad she’d kept the bath. Bucky was glad for a next time.


	2. Tight Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets himself in a little trouble and needs rescuing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

This was not James Buchanan Barnes’s finest moment. He was trapped, back against the wall with nothing to help him out of the situation. Sweat beaded on his temples, the tiny room was stifling, a stereo blaring over his head and too many feet were pounding on the ground. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed in deep through his nose – he needed back up.   
‘I need help…’ he called out, almost afraid to let anyone find his position, if not for the uncomfortable constriction around his chest he might have kept quiet. 'Help.’ His voice was clearer this time and he heard a muffled reply before a head poked through the curtain.

'Bucky what’s wr – oh…oh Bucky.’ His jaw clenched as the woman smothered a gleeful giggle behind her hand, she wasn’t being very sympathetic to his plight. 

The Winter Soldier, Hydra’s Assassin, the one most thought wasn’t real – a ghost – was stuck in a long sleeved tee he had only wanted to try on. The fearsome soldier was stuck in a piece of material, in a changing room, in the middle of a busy clothing store full of teenage girls doing their Saturday shopping. 'I’m going to rip it.’

Y/N stepped fully into the changing room and placed her hand on his right shoulder to soothe him, 'Just relax, let’s get this on first.’ She untwisted the maroon top from his left arm, his arm falling to his side when the piece of clothing was back in place. 'Just because Steve likes to wear clothes from baby gap doesn’t mean you have to copy. How did you even get this far into a medium?’ His cheeks were slowly turning crimson and he would never admit it but he was pouting. 'I can hear the material screaming around your biceps!’

Bucky’s face scrunched up a little, she was making fun of him and he couldn’t defend himself. Her expression was dazzling, eyes shining as she grinned up at him, genuinely enjoying this ridiculous situation and all he could do was take a deep breath in. The material stretched obscenely over his chest as he did so, another giggle spilled from her lips and Bucky shifted from one foot to the other, 'Yeah, yeah. This is hilarious – help me out, baby doll.’ His voice was droll, eyes pleading with her to get him out of an awkward spot, 'I just need you to pull it over my head, I can’t do it without getting stuck again.’  
'Sure,’ Y/N smiled whilst running her palms down his sides, admiring how the skin tight top flattered him, 'You’ve gotten bigger, Bucky.’

'Been eating a little better,’ his smile was tight, not quite reaching his eyes but he knew Y/N understood. As The Winter Soldier he hadn’t eaten properly, between being frozen, thawed out and missions, there wasn’t much time to sit down to a meal. It wasn’t his handlers priority; they gave him enough to give him energy to get the job done. During his time in Bucharest Bucky had learned very quickly that food was important to his health, he had forgotten how good actual food could taste but he didn’t exactly follow a strict diet.  
Y/N would remind him by text to have breakfast, to eat lunch, she’d ask what he had for dinner. When Bucky came to her apartment she would feed him, anything he wanted, as much as he wanted – Y/N had taken up cooking lessons in order to make sure her Bucky was looked after. Steve had helped too, sitting down with his childhood friend after their morning run to give him a few tips on how to fine tune his physique.

'I’m proud of you, Bucky.’ Her voice was soft, genuine and gentle, Y/N stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek, hands resting on his chest to keep her steady, 'Let’s get you out of this girl’s blouse…though,’ she ran her hands through his loose hair and smiled brightly, 'This might just fit me!’

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, she thought she was hilarious and later he would thank her generously for this support in his moment of need. 'Help me out of this. I’ll buy the next two sizes up and then we can find a decent diner.’

'Alright, handsome,’ her dainty hands pushed the hem up over his hard stomach, her thumbs dragging along his skin teasingly and making his muscles contract, 'Lean down for me a little, arms out…Jesus, Bucky, we’re going to need lube to get this off – nearly there.’ The tee slid off leaving her boyfriend half naked and his hair in disarray. 'You’re beautiful, Bucky.’

His eyes widened, another blush staining his whiskered cheeks, 'Don’t, baby doll.’ Bucky looked away self consciously, bending at the waist to grab his own shirt off the floor and put it on, he then nervously ran both hands through his hair to smooth it down. 'You’re gonna make me blush like a dame.’ Bucky pulled Y/N into his arms, holding her close as he peppered tiny kisses across her nose and cheeks.

'Then let me be the “fella” and treat you proper.’ Y/N pulled away and walked to the curtain, 'Buy that pretty little tee, doll,’ She sent a flirtatious wink over her shoulder, 'I want you to wear it just for me~’ And then she was gone, leaving Bucky with another piece of clothing too tight.


	3. Too cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes funny faces sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Bucky wasn’t as “Technically Challenged” as Steve could be. He had been given basic learning on everything new and useful each time he was thawed out – what use was an out of date soldier after all? He could drive, fly, ride and even sail almost anything, his computing skills meant he could do basic hacks, find files, shut down systems and steal information without too much trouble. Weapons, earwigs, sabotage were all in his repertoire…he could even put the time on an old VCR!

But his phone? No. 

Sometimes he and Steve would pretend to have no idea just to wind everyone up and sometimes Bucky’s phone became a deadly projectile. So when Y/N walked up the stairs toward her apartment and found Bucky sat at her door, a dark cap keeping his hair out of the way whilst he made faces at his phone, she couldn’t help but shake her head at him. ‘How long have you been waiting?’ She asked and sat on the doorstep beside him.

'About an hour…’ he was distracted by the phone, his expression squashed slightly as he stared at the small screen, there was a crease between his eyebrows and a wrinkle along his nose bridge. His tongue, though, his tongue was peeking out between his lips and he looked utterly adorable. ’…I’ll be…like…’ his voice trailed off,  right thumb sliding over the screen awkwardly, the metal digits didn’t register on the phone.  
She continued to watch him, his lips pursing this time and then something beeped – Bucky’s eyebrows reached his hairline, eyes widening and jaw dropping a little. His head and shoulders went back, as if he were pulling away from something flying in his face, he did it again a second later and his expression was something akin to a stunned cat. It was utterly adorable and Y/N couldn’t have stopped herself from kissing his cheek if she’d tried.

The expression remained, only this time he turned to stare at her in bewilderment and she was laughing into his shoulder. 'You pull the funniest faces sometimes. You’re utterly adorable!’

Bucky felt his cheeks heating up as a blush was forcing its way up, his features relaxed into that familiar roguish smile, the one where he pulled his lips to the side, 'I was texting Steve, it got pretty intense. He’s been fighting in the gym for the last twenty minutes and three of his best were taken down.’ He was so blasé about it that it was her turn to raise her eyebrows and make a funny face.

'Then what are you doing sat here?! Your friend is in trouble…we should call the police or the army or…I don’t know – Assemble or something!’ What was wrong with him? 'And how is Steve texting whilst fighting?!’ Her voice had reached a couple of octaves higher and she was pulling on his arm in an attempt to pull him to his feet, 'Come on!’

'Baby doll,’ with an effortless yank he pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, 'He’s playing PokemonGo. He just took Tony’s gym down – That’s why I was pulling a face. I didn’t think he’d manage it.’ He nuzzled into her neck affectionately until she had relaxed in his hold and her rapid heartbeat calmed down from worrying about Steve, 'Will you always kiss me when I pull faces?’

Their eyes locked and she nodded silently, admiring his handsome features now that they weren’t scrunched up – then without warning, she blew in his face. Laughing at the new face he pulled and kissing his cheek again, 'Minx.’ He groused slightly and gave her a little squeeze, his phone beeped again and he lifted it to read, 'Steve again…Ugh!’ A disgusted wrinkle of his nose and a disapproving frown distorted Bucky’s face as he read, 'He’s in Team Yellow – son of a b-mmf!’ Y/N covered his mouth with hers.

Bucky was the most adorable man she’d ever met.


	4. Five year plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky didn't think he'd have a wife in five years... let alone children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

It had been five years since Bucky became Bucky again, since he’d left HYDRA, lived in Bucharest and been reunited with Steve. A year of that had been spent in Cryo freeze but it had been like falling asleep. It had been his choice and all of the doubt and guilt and hurt had been lifted from his battered shoulders as he was put to sleep in a Wakandan facility.  
He’d woken up to Steve’s stupid face, his stupid grin splitting his face as he watched his best friend getting thawed out. Bucky had been furious, he’d looked at the calendar on the wall and calculated that he’d been out for just over a year – why the hell was Steve there and why wasn’t he worried about the beating he was about to get?!

It was a good thing that Captain America was a fast talker and that Bucky had been a little weak from the ice. They’d found a way to deactivate him. Not fully but enough that Bucky could be safe, could feel safe.  
Months in a sort of rehab programme taught him to associate his trigger words with something else, they started with “Longing” taught him to change it’s meaning, to not let it make him tense and his heart stop. Things he thought were stupid, like writing the word down again and again and again, saying it out loud and putting it into conversations throughout the day, things that he thought were stupid but did anyway – desperate for it to work. They did it with every word until he could hear three of them without his mind beginning to shut down.

Steve was always there, always prompting him on memories and giving him any and all support he needed. They would train together like in the old days and even though Bucky was forbidden from missions that didn’t stop his friend from asking his advice on strategies. It was during his time in the facility that he met Y/N, she was one of the nurses there and she’d made him laugh. Whether it was her own clumsiness or her out sassing Steve, maybe the way she’d always touch him gently when passing by or the fact that she a little broken too, Bucky didn’t know exactly why but he liked her.

He’d talk to her about things he remembered, at first it was things from his previous life – how he met Steve, when he got in trouble for stealing candy and his father sent him to a boys camp to straighten him out, how some guy broke his sister’s heart and he beat seven bells out of him. He’d never talk about the Winter Soldier. Not until she stopped him mid story with a confession of her own, she’d told him about how she had drowned her younger brother because she’d been told to.

As a child she had been raised on a communal farm for some religious cult. How every day she would go to lessons that told her how to live, how to fix what was wrong with the world, how to dress, how to eat, how obey. From the day she was born she’d been conditioned by some lunatic calling himself a priest. Bucky had listened to her silently, listened to how her little brother who had only been six years old wasn’t cutting it for the cult and it was decided he had to die. That she had to be the one to do it or her entire family would be shamed. His sweet little nurse, at nine years old, had forced her kid brother’s head into a trough of water meant for the pigs until he stopped moving.   
She’d told him not because she wanted to, not because she wanted him to feel sorry for her but to make him understand that it had been out of her control – it was her fault, she’d carry that for the rest of her life but she had been doing what she had been conditioned to do. She’d not had control of herself but deep down she knew she’d been wrong and got away.

Just like him.

After that he told her more, he shared more and got everything off of his chest, she’d let him cry and rage, she’d let him beat himself up about it but then she would ask, ‘Am I bad person, Bucky? I murdered my brother. I don’t deserve even a scrap of happiness, right?’

He’d always reply that, 'No. You’re an angel. That wasn’t your fault and you shouldn’t be punished – you help people and you deserve only good things.’

She would look at him with a half smile and say, 'Then why are you different?’ She would sweep his hair behind his ear and whisper, 'Why don’t you deserve happiness? No one can punish you more than yourself so let other’s make you happy.’  
He’d understood it then. He was able to let some of it go, to forgive himself only a little and allow himself to smile a little more freely.

Five years felt like a life time to him, if he threw his mind back to six years ago he wouldn’t have believed he had been the fist of HYDRA, wouldn’t have believed that it was only such a short time ago. Bucky Barnes had found himself only a few years ago and already he’d achieved more than in his entire life – Frozen and awake. The pretty nurse he’d been fond of had become his girlfriend, she’d giggle when he called her his best girl, they’d go out, stay in, she’d yell at him for taking missions and he’d grouse at her about her late shifts. She hated that he went out to get shot at and he hated that she worked with men like him, mentally unstable and dangerous. She’d remind him that he was in control now, that he wasn’t unstable but in danger of her punching him in the groin if he didn’t wind his neck in.

She’d been there when his new arm had been installed, Y/N complaining that she couldn’t look after him anymore but he’d soon changed her mind by showing her what he could do with two hands. He’d married her. Only a small ceremony with their friends, Steve had cried all through it and the bride and groom had mocked him for weeks after – sending him boxes of tissues with designs of the Avengers all over them. 

They had a simple apartment in Brooklyn, Mr and Mrs Barnes were delightful neighbours and that was probably one of the reasons that they were so forgiving of babies Sara and Maria crying all night. Another thing that had made the overgrown, blonde super soldier weep – they’d named one of their twins after his mother. Tony had been quiet when they’d asked to name one of the girl’s after his mother but he’d smiled in the end and said he’d allow it if he got to be godfather.

Bucky rubbed his daughter’s back soothingly as she screamed into his shoulder, he paced her up and down the hall whilst his wife did the same with their other child, though Sara preferred to be cradled in her parents arms whilst Maria liked being held against Bucky’s chest. 'I changed them both…’ he said almost apologetically to Y/N.

She gave him a tired smile back, 'And I fed them both.’ Her lips pressed to his naked shoulder as they passed, 'Also there’s sick down your back.’

'I know.’ He sighed and rocked his baby a little, nuzzling into the tiny tuft of hair on her head and asking her what was wrong. 'I think we need Frank.’

'Oh god, yes! We need Frank right now.’ They were perfectly synchronised in this baby routine by now, she passed him their daughter, making sure he had the two tiny bundled secure in his arms before jogging down the hall to find Frank. Bucky kissed both his girls and headed back into their nursery to carefully manoeuvre himself into the large nursing chair Clint had gifted them – he said they would need it and he was so right. He never thought he’d be using his skills as an assassin to get into seats without jostling a baby or two. Maria was still resting against him, crying loudly into his chest whilst Sara chorused a little lower in the crook of his flesh arm, that was until the soft voice of Frank Sinatra started to fill the room, the little portable player in his wife’s hand. 'They like vintage things.’

Bucky grinned at her then, tired from sleepless nights but genuinely happy as he commented, 'That’s why they like me best – I’m vintage!’

'Ugh! Dad jokes already?’ She sat on the arm of the chair, stroking through the once soldier’s hair and watching fondly as her babies began to calm, Sara yawned widely and wriggled into Bucky’s arm to sleep. Maria, however, decided that sucking against the cool metal of her father’s arm was better than wailing… he’d be cleaning drool out of the joints of metal for hours. She peeked at his face and saw that he really didn’t care, his affectionate expression was nothing but warm and she couldn’t be happier or prouder of their little family.

Five years ago James Buchanan Barnes would have laughed in your face if you’d told him he had a future. 

Now he couldn’t wait for the rest.


	5. Road Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has never told Bucky about her fear of motorbikes, not until they have an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Y/N was wary of motorcycles, she would always stand back with a default smile on her face, one feigning interest, when Bucky and Steve were drooling over a bike. Though to be honest she wasn’t a fan of cars either. When Y/N had been younger she’d been in a car crash, no one had died but she’d broken her leg and spent four days in hospital for a concussion. Since then she’d never been a fan of the open road and motorbikes had no form of protection about them what so ever.   
Steve wasn’t here this time, Bucky was stalking around a bike on his own, appreciating it from every angle until he looked up at her with a smile, ‘We should go for a ride.’ It wasn’t his bike to take for a ride, he had told one of the neighbourhood kids that he would check it over for them and maybe give it a few tweaks. The brunette pulled his hair back into a classic manbun and then straddled the bike in one graceful move, then he pat the seat behind him, ‘Just a short one, promise.’

She’d never told him she didn’t like bikes or cars, she’d never told him about crashing or even hinted to him that every time she got on a bike behind him that she was holding on tight out of fear rather than the speeds he and Steve would ride at. She was pretty sure that she just found his hobby boring and put up with it because she liked him that much. Quietly she walked to him and slung her leg over the seat, sliding up against him and winding her arms around his broad middle with little complaint. He felt warm against her front, the leather jacket holding both his heat and the heat of the sun. Excitedly he revved the engine, the machine coming to life with a roar and causing a shiver to run up her spine, he always mistook it for the vibration of the engine – then they were off.  
Y/N lived on the edge of the city, plenty of dirt roads and long, straight highways were available for the guys to race along. This bike was made for the road though and Bucky found a long stretch to ride along. He seemed happiest when he was free like this, just the wind against him and nothing in his way, no HYDRA, no bad memories and nothing holding him back.

‘You okay back there?’ His voice was hard to hear over the engine and wind but Y/N’s arms tightened around his waist and she nodded rapidly against his back, there was a little movement and she peeped up to catch his eye, 'You look pale, baby doll…’

'Keep your eyes on the road or so help me…!’ Her voice was slightly high pitched with panic and she went back to hiding her face in his back, almost attempting to crush his middle as she held on and her fear spiked.

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed together and he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong – only there was a loud pop and the front wheel began to swerve uncontrollably. The ex assassin didn’t stop to think, didn’t hesitate for a single moment once he realised they were coming off the bike, he twisted awkwardly, bringing his right knee up on to the seat and grabbed Y/N. Bucky’s priority was her safety, in a matter of seconds he had her arms crossed over her chest, pulling her against his chest and using his arms to wrap part of his jacket around her along with his arms. His legs trapped hers, doing everything he could to protect her from the inevitable.   
A harsh grunt escaped the brunette’s mouth when he crashed onto the asphalt, landing first on his left arm and hip before twisting onto his back, right hand pressing her head to his chest as they slid along the road until slowly coming to a stop. 

Bucky’s muscles went lax and he let out a quiet groan as he lay there on the road, 'Y-you…nng f…uck…! Ugh…are you hurt?’ His hip was throbbing and his back burning but he just needed to know she was alright before checking himself, 'Y/N…baby doll?’ Bucky forced himself up onto his right elbow and looked down at the woman shaking against his chest, he could hear her gasping little sobs and he let out a pained sigh, 'Y/N!’ He felt bad for snapping but it got her to look up at him, her face was red and there were tears down her face but she seemed to be in one piece. 'Are you hurt?’

She sat up, untangling herself from him and checking herself – nothing. Not even a graze, not a single thread of her clothing was damaged. Bucky had taken all of the damage and as she looked down at him she could see he was hurting. His jacket sleeve was in tatters, the metal beneath scuffed but that usually buffed right out, she could tell the back of his jacket was torn and ripped, his dark jeans sported new holes and bloody patches and his hair was a mess around his head where it had escaped his band. 'I-I…I-m…I’m f-f-f…’ Y/N couldn’t speak and Bucky struggled up to hold her against him.

-

Bucky had called in a favour and within the hour he had bundled Y/N into the car and helped the other man get the bike onto the back. He couldn’t seem to get his girl to relax, taking her keys from her trembling hand and opening her door he got her to sit on the sofa. He made her tea, wincing with every movement but dealing with it until he could get her to sip at the sweet beverage, ’…I’m sorry.’

She shook her head slightly, 'I-it’s not your fault…even if you had been looking a-at the road.’ The fright was wearing off a little and she finally had enough senses to realise he had hurt himself, 'Go take a shower and I’ll p-patch you up…’ He kissed her cheek and headed up the stairs to the shower obediently, Y/N finished her drink and followed him up a few minutes later. There was a first aid kit under her bed, he always seemed to be getting hurt one way or another and ever since he and Steve turned up battered at her front door after a mission, she kept one handy. By the time she had everything laid out that she needed Bucky had come out in a pair of boxerbriefs, she kept spare clothes for him in the bottom drawer, 'Come sit down.’ Steam flooded out of the bathroom after him, the smell of her favourite bodywash reminding her to hide it when he was around – although blueberry muffin was a good smell on him to be fair. He was tying his hair again as he walked stiffly to the bed and sat. 

Already the graze on his calf was bleeding and bruising, 'Oh, Bucky…’ She sat cross legged on the floor and used an antiseptic wipe to clean up the streaks of read, he passed her a large white patch and hissed when she pressed it to the wound before wrapping bandage around it. His knee was bruised but not swollen so she moved up to his left hip, the band of his underwear was keeping a flannel in place so that he didn’t bleed all over them, 'It’ll be easier if you lay back and think unsexy thoughts.’

He gave a deep chuckle and gingerly laid back, glad he’d placed a towel over the sheets to save bleeding on them, 'You’re about to pull my pants down, whilst sitting between my legs and you want me to “not” get excited?’

'I’m already dealing with one dick – I don’t need another to join in.’ Though he could see her smirking a little he could tell she was upset with him and he didn’t blame her. He felt her fold down the elastic of his boxer briefs, enough to expose the gash on his hip where he’d hit the road, it would bruise badly but he was pretty certain there was no lasting damage, it was worth it knowing she wasn’t injured. Y/N cleaned it, sprayed an anaesthetic on it to numb the area and the taped another white pad to his body, he felt her kiss his hip before putting his pants back properly – his dick behaved the entire time.

She helped him sit up with a pull to his arms and got onto the bed behind him, 'I’m sorry I made you go with me, I know you think bikes are boring but I got a little giddy.’

'I…’ it was confession time and Y/N concentrated on the road burn littering her boyfriend’s back before getting the courage to tell him, 'It’s not boring. I like that you like cars and things, I like when you and Steve act like sugar high five year olds because something goes “brum brum” and is fast.’ His shoulders shook with a chuckle when she made the engine noise, 'I even liked when you dragged me to that vintage car show and you got me that cute dress – which reminds me, that nineteen thirties theme night is next week – but what I’m trying not to babble about is that I don’t think it’s boring. It’s safer than you going on missions for weeks at a time. I’m just…scared of bikes and things…’ with her voice trailing off at the end Y/N tried to fill the silence with treating his back.

Bucky’s body twisted around, his leg resting on the bed as he was half turned to her, his expression was concerned, his eyes conveying that a thousand thoughts were shooting around his mind and he took her hand into both of his. 'You’re scared of them?’ She had never told him that before, all those times he thought she was stood back out of disinterest or when she tried to talk herself out of rides, all the times he wasn’t paying enough attention to pick up her discomfort and mistook it for something else. 'You never said… I would have… I don’t know what I would have done.’ He felt awful, guilt gnawing at his insides as he played back every time he’d made her go with him, he would have understood. He knew better than most what it was like to do things you didn’t want to. Of course murder and assassination weren’t overly similar to not want to go on a joy ride but it was the principle of having a choice. If he had know he wouldn’t have pleaded and cajoled her into it. 'Can I ask why you’re scared of them?’

In all honesty she couldn’t look at him when he wore such a pained expression, she stared instead at his chest, watching him breathe rather than watching his blue eyes worry, 'Car crash.’ Those two words had him squeezing her hand in his, the muscles of his stomach tensed then released, it was like she’d stabbed him and he had simply taken it and moved on. 'I had a broken bone and a concussion, no one got badly hurt and we were only going at like…forty or fifty miles an hour. It’s stupid but since then I don’t like cars and bikes are literally death on wheels.’

'It’s not stupid, Y/N.’ Bucky brought his face to hers and gave a gentle nudge on her head with his chin, making her smile and look up at him hesitantly, there was still guilt but also so much kindness, 'What’s stupid is me not noticing that you were holding on so tight all the time out of fear. I spent a long time making people afraid and I’m not gonna do that anymore. So you tell me, if you’re scared of Santa clause then I’ll find his house and tell him to keep flying when he gets here. I don’t care how small you think it is – if you don’t like it then I hate it and I’m gonna sort it out.’ She was smiling a little brighter now, 'You don’t like spiders, next time we find one I’ll snipe it from across the road.’

Y/N laughed this time, a happy sound that made him smile too, 'So you’re going to go to the Avenger’s tower, grab your gun, come back, walk two miles out and then shoot a spider at range?’ He gave a half shrug and then nodded, he’d do it if that’s what it took. 'You’ll leave a mark in the wall, Buck, just put it in a glass and throw it out.’ She pressed her lips to his for a short kiss, grinning at him when he brushed their noses together. 'Thank you. Though I like Santa so don’t go to his house…he’s just trying to make a living, Bucky.’

'I don’t trust a guy who can legally climb down my girl’s chimney and leave presents.’ A final kiss and he turned around once more so she could finish patching him up, 'No more bikes unless it has pedals and a little wicker basket on the front. The only burn I want when I’m with you is carpet burn, baby doll.’ 

'What if I told you your dick is scary?’ Y/N joked and rubbed healing cream onto his back, 'Would you have stern words with it too?’

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, turning to catch her around the waist and drag her onto his lap, 'I would have words and then work very hard to reintroduce the two of you to each other very gently.’ She hit his chest bashfully and wiped some of the cream on her fingers over his nose.


	6. Prosthetic love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is very self conscious about his arm and there's a cute girl at the gym who just can't catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Join a gym, they said, it’ll be fun, they said.

It wasn’t fun, it was a world of pain and not just because of the physical exercise but because everyone in this gym knew what they were doing. She desperately wanted to try out the punching bags but this one guy was always there when she went and he was such a master that she didn’t dare approach and humiliate herself by being a clueless beginner. Y/N usually arrived at the gym around six in the morning – he was always there first.  
She’d never seen his front, his back was always to her as she ran on the treadmill or worked the cross trainer, today he was wearing the tight, white tee and loose training pants – the blonde man’s back was a work of art, broad shoulders, a narrow waist and large muscles…not to mention his backside too. He had excellent form on the punching bag and his focus seemed unbreakable.

Y/N got up extra early one morning and got to the gym for five instead of six in hopes of being alone, she was still rubbing her eyes when she got into the building, a yawn being smothered by her free hand before she suddenly came to a halt, ‘No way…’ she groaned when she heard the familiar pounding of fists on leather. There he was – again! Did the man ever leave?!  
She was so busy staring at the blonde that she jumped when a man’s deep voice came from behind her, spinning on her heel, almost stumbling, Y/N came face to chin with an attractive brunette – they were multiplying apparently – she realised she was blocking the door and moved quickly. He gave a mumbled thanks and headed toward the other man, the blond turned to face him and grinned. They were both very attractive but in very different ways.

The blonde had short, neat hair and was clean shaven, he had a wonderful profile and a lovely smile, he looked like he would make thousands just by smiling for the cameras. He appeared outgoing, a friendly air around him that made her want to approach for the first time and say hello – he didn’t look like he’d laugh at her for attempting to box.  
The brunette, however, was very different. His hair was long, tied back in a messy bun at the nape of his neck, his perfect jaw was peppered with stubble and his smile was small but it caught her attention more than the blonde’s. He wore a similar pair of loose pants but his red tee had long sleeves and only his right hand was taped up whilst he wore a glove on the other. He took up a stance by a different punching bag and began to hit it in a similar way the blonde did – his technique was softer somehow. The blonde beat the bag up whilst the brunette attacked it more precisely.

She stood watching them for so long that when the brunette’s steely blue eyes glanced her way she couldn’t help but blush brightly and jump on the nearest machine to give her heart an actual reason to be beating so fast. The brunette was someone she had never seen before but it was obvious he knew the blonde well – they were behaving like teenage boys. They were trying to nudge each other out of the way, trying to put the other off or giving each other light insults. Soon they were tussling playfully, sparring back and forth until it became a competition to get their opponent on the mat.  
That’s where it went wrong for Y/N, the blonde had a handful of the other’s red tee and it had ridden up to show her his muscled stomach. Distracted she stumbled on the treadmill, her feet tripping over themselves and she let out a yell as she fell from the machine. Y/N covered her mouth with both hands, sitting cross legged on the floor in shock, the taste of copper filled her mouth and pain bloomed along her jaw.

'Here, take this,’ a warm hand landed on her shoulder and a clean towel was offered to her for the bleeding, 'We heard your head hit the bar from across the room…’ her eyes focussed on the concerned blonde in front of her and then she saw the brunette mirroring the worried expression from just behind him, 'Did you bite your tongue?’ She shook her head and he let out a relieved sigh before looking at his friend, 'Watch her, Bucky, I’m gonna grab a first aid kit.’ He squeezed her shoulder and was sprinting away in seconds.

’…Can I look?’ The man called Bucky asked gently and knelt in front of her, with her consent he pulled the bloody towel away and tilted her head back a little, 'You split your lip and cut your chin…can you open your mouth a little…’ His eyes narrowed as she did as he asked, his calm demeanour making her feel a little better, 'I think you bit your cheek. You fell like a champ though,’ he gave her a little lopsided grin, 'I don’t think that bar will ever be the same again.’

He was giving her this roguish little smirk as he mocked her and Y/N couldn’t help but start to smile, that was until she hissed in pain and put the towel back to her mouth, 'Don’t make me smile…I should have stayed in bed.’ Her voice was muffled but he seemed to understand her well enough and he pat her shoulder sympathetically. 

'You usually get here around six,’ he noticed her eyebrows furrow and a light flush stained his cheeks as he tried to explain himself, he didn’t want to creep her out, 'I leave at six and I always see you get off the bus… I have to walk past you to get to my ride.’ Steve chose that moment to return and Bucky was glad for the blonde to kneel in his place, 'Split lip, cut chin – don’t make her laugh.’

Steve snorted at his friend and took the towel from Y/N’s mouth, 'Has he been bothering you, Miss?’ Steve joked and gently wiped at the underneath of her chin, peering at the cut and deciding she wouldn’t need stitches. Bucky pulled the backing tape off of a sticky bandage and gently applied it whilst Steve checked her lip. 'Just a couple of flesh wounds.’ He seemed relieved and she felt that he was a bit of a mother hen when it came to people, 'I’m Steve and I was your nurse today.’

'Y/N…’ she murmured and allowed the blonde to help her up to her feet, 'Thanks guys.’ Steve smiled and let her hand go, packing the first aid kit back up whilst Bucky hovered near by. 'I guess it was too early for me after all, sorry for the…trouble…’ Y/N started to pitch to the side, her vision becoming fuzzy as all the colour drained from her face. Once more the floor was coming up fast and she braced herself for another round, only this time she didn’t hit the ground and was instead cradled in a pair of arms.

Bucky frowned before picking her up into his arms and carrying her toward one of the benches along the wall, 'How hard do you think she hit her head?’ Steve shrugged and followed them to the bench, 'I’ll grab one of those energy boosts or whatever.’ This time the brunette left and headed toward the vending machines at the entrance, this wasn’t how he imagined his morning to go.  
With a little care and attention the men got Y/N back on her feet and into a taxi home, she thanked them every other sentence, blushing brightly and trying to explain that she wasn’t usually this bad, they laughed it off and when she was on her way they returned to the gym.

-

Half four in the morning. Half – fucking – four – in – the – morning. Y/N looked around the gym, glad it was open twenty four hours a day, it was blissfully empty. No Steve and no Bucky, the punching bags were hanging there just waiting for her and she was thrilled! The young woman stood in front of one of the bags, staring it down as she landed a single punch, 'Ouch!’ It was like punching a wall, she had waited weeks to try it out and she didn’t plan to give up now, she hit it again harder, it still hurt but she kept at it and shook her hands out when it got too much.

'I have never seen a punching bag beat up a person before.’ Bucky’s voice once more gave her a fright, she half turned to face him but again her feet got tangled up and she had to hang onto the bag to stop her fall. 'Careful.’ He helped her steady herself, noticing she was hitting the bag without protecting her hands, 'You ever box before?’ 

'No. Steve made it look easy but every time I wanted to try it out he was here and I suck at it.’ 

Bucky headed to his bag and pulled out his athletic tape, 'That’s why you came early.’ He could understand how a beginner might be intimidated by Steve, the blonde would have probably offered to teach her if he’d seen her lack of skill, 'I taught Steve to box, you need to protect your hands, fingers out, don’t tense up.’ He silently began wrapping her hands in the tape, tutting once when it got stuck to the glove on his left hand, it was annoying to wear but he was so tired of people staring at his arm that hiding it became necessary. 'Okay, stand in front of the punching bag…feet about hip width apart – angle your body a little.’ Bucky’s fingers barely brushed her skin as he corrected her posture and told her where to hit and how.   
'You’re gonna pretend this is a gut shot, if this were a person then it would wind them. You’re small so belly blows will give you an advantage.’ Watching her form the ex assassin corrected her until she had a basic rhythm, 'Yeah, you got it.’

Y/N shook her hands out, it still hurt a little but it was fun, 'This will be good when I need a little stress relief.’ She smiled at Bucky, 'Thanks.’

'No problem.’ He took up his own stance and began beating the bag, rocking it back with each punch whereas hers barely moved, the man was strong. His long sleeved top hugged him perfectly, every muscle moving in sync with him, his control was impressive and she wondered what he and Steve actually did. He caught her staring and his eyebrow quirked, 'I don’t see a lot of punching, Y/N’

She laughed and went back to hitting it, zoning out until the sound of another hard hitter invaded her ears, 'Morning,’ Steve grinned as he got to work and Y/N knew it was five in the morning if he was here, 'I’m going to let you guys do the hitting thing while I attempt not to kill myself on the treadmill.’ Steve shrugged and didn’t hide his grin, he guessed she didn’t want to be shown up.

The brunette stopped suddenly and blocked her from walking away, 'I forgot to ask how you were,’ his blue eyes scanned her lips quickly, noticing there was hardly a mark, he then reached for her jaw to tilt it up, 'Still a little bruised.’ The cut had scabbed over but it was blue and green with bruising, 'Be healed in no time.’ He gave her a small smile and got out of her way, missing how Steve was smirking at them both and returning to his workout.

-

Getting up at an obscene hour was bearable for Y/N when it meant she could see Bucky. He didn’t talk much, it was a shame because his speaking voice was so lovely to hear but some people didn’t waste words and that was fine by her. What she had learned in the last few weeks was that the men were ex military – sort of special corps from the vague details she could get from them. She had a feeling they were very much in active service but it was likely very hush hush. Bucky would wrap her hands for her every morning, teach her something new and silently they would work out.   
There was a heatwave going on and the gym’s air con had died, no one wanted to exercise in the sweltering heat and that often meant Y/N, Steve and Bucky were the only ones in attendance. This morning was different though – Steve hadn’t turned up yet.

Y/N asked Bucky about it and he grimaced slightly, 'He’s…away.’ Steve was on a mission and the star spangled punk had grounded Bucky, he hit the punching bag harder and with a hint of anger that rolled off him so strongly that the woman felt it and paused.   
Her eyes raked over him and she realised that he looked exhausted, like he hadn’t slept well in days and his body was slouching, his form sluggish. Bucky didn’t look like he was ill and it would make sense that it was the heat, the man insisted on covering up every inch of his skin.

There was sweat rolling down his temples, his hair damp around his ears and his blue tee dark with sweat. 'Bucky, I think you should sit down a moment, you look really pink.’ Stepping closer she could feel the heat radiating from him, she took his wrist and pulled him insistently to one of the benches, 'I’m going to get you a cool towel,’ he made to protest but she ignored him and headed toward the bathroom to soak a towel.  
He was hunched over his knees when she returned, his hair loose around his face as he stared blankly at the ground, ’…Bucky?’ She sat beside him, shaking his shoulder to get his attention and his head shot back up, he blinked slowly and she swore he looked a million miles away. 'The heat making it hard for you to sleep?’ Slowly she pressed the cold towel to his face, pressing it to the sweat on his forehead and stroking his cheek with it before resting it on the back of his neck.

'I…’ Bucky hesitated, seeming to think hard on something before unfurrowing his eyebrows and looking into her eyes, 'I get nightmares…PTsD or some crap like that. Don’t really know what that means but I’m fine, doll.’ He sat up with a huge sigh and began undoing the tape on his hand, 'Steve’s treating me like glass and this heat is hell. You don’t need to listen to my problems, Y/N.’

'I don’t mind,’ her fingers stretched past the towel on his neck and rubbed his scalp soothingly, 'I don’t know much about PT-whatever it is, I’m sorry you can’t sleep and I’m sorry Steve is being a mother hen but I think that’s just part of him – his heart’s as big as his muscles.’ Y/N returned his weak smile with a brighter one, 'You should take your top off or at least roll your sleeves up. It’s roasting in here and you’re covered from head to toe.’

He shook his head slowly, blue eyes turning to the floor again and his hands clenching and unclenching every few seconds. 'Can’t do that…’

'Why not?’ She asked him curiously and moved the towel under his collar to pat at his damp skin, as she inched toward his left shoulder Bucky completely froze and she heard an odd “whirr’ before her hand was pulled away from him. He was holding her firmly, not hurting her really but he was tensed as if ready for a fight, at her surprised gasp and wide eyes Bucky let her go, sliding away from her on the bench with such a guilty look it hurt to look at. ’…Bucky, your arm…’ Y/N hesitated for only a moment in speaking whilst she slid back to his side, 'You got a prosthetic?’  
He refused to answer her, refused to look at her even and the young woman breathed out heavily through her nose, 'Me too.’ She leaned down and gripped the material of her sweatpants, pulling the right leg up to her knee and exposing the shiny, black carbon fibre limb. Bucky’s jaw went slack as he stared, his expression was hard to decipher but she was glad he didn’t seem to be disgusted by it. 'You probably noticed but I stumble a lot, this one’s new and completely different to my last one.’

Bucky glanced up to her face, wondering how she looked so content in that moment, 'What happened?’ He asked it before he thought about it and he sat up suddenly with a frown, 'Sorry. That was just rude. You don’t have to tell me – it’s not my business.’ 

'It’s alright, I would have asked too!’ Y/N let out a little laugh and absent mindedly rubbed her knee. 'About four years ago the apartment building I lived in caught fire and part of it collapsed. One of the support beams fell and I didn’t jump out of the way fast enough…my leg was trapped and well…you can see how that ended.’ The black carbon started an inch down from her knee, it covered her scars completely and it almost looked as if she were wearing a long sock. It was shaped and contoured like any other person’s leg and the ankle was a complicated work of art from what he could see before her shoe hid the rest. 'I’m not going to ask you to show me yours but I just wanted you to know that I’m not going to freak out if you need to take your top off.’

Bucky couldn’t stop staring at her leg, he guessed that the lack of scars meant her abbreviated limb didn’t stop just under her knee and were hidden by at least a few inches of carbon fibre, he couldn’t help but be impressed by how well she walked and ran, he had never even guessed she was hiding such a surprise. 'Last time you saw me nearly lose my top you face planted the treadmill.’ Her face turned a pretty shade of crimson and he gave her a slow easy smile – she hadn’t known but Bucky had spotted her staring at his naked stomach just before she’d tripped on the treadmill and had had to be treated by Steve.  
Y/N shoved his shoulder as she let her embarrassment wash over her, how could he have seen her whilst he had been fighting with Steve?! Well he knew and there was nothing she could do but laugh about it. He pulled the sleeve of his right arm up and then his left one to reveal the mirror like silver of his arm, his glove was next, he felt her lean closer to him for a better look and he turned his hand palm up, 'I’m not ready to tell you what happened yet.’ He murmured and tried not to pull away when she took his metal wrist in her hands, he could only see the top of her head and Bucky fidgeted as he could only guess what she thought, 'I know neither of us asked to lose a piece of ourselves but - ’

Y/N looked at him, her eyes soft as she shook her head at him, 'You don’t have to explain yourself, Bucky, you can tell me one day, when you feel like it – when it’s your choice.’ 

His heart thudded painfully, her words striking him deeply and causing a strange warmth to rise up inside his chest, his eyes closed slowly and he took a ragged breath. ’'Your choice” she didn’t know what effect those words had on him and his metal fingers closed around hers as tenderly as he could manage. 'Maybe I’s be more inclined to tell you if I could take you to dinner sometime?’ Once more Y/N gifted him with a smile and Bucky returned it with interest as she accepted.


	7. I just knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has had the worst week of her life, Bucky helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Nothing was going right this week – not a single damned thing was in her favour. The place that Y/N worked at was like being at school, everyday someone was arguing with another about nothing important, it meant that she was picking up the extra work, it meant that there were five employees in the staff room talking utter rubbish whilst she and maybe one other person ran the shop floor. She hadn’t been sleeping well either, thoughts and feeling that were unwelcome haunted her at night, kept her up at all hours so she was going to work exhausted – ready to snap at anyone at anytime. She knew she was unpleasant to be around.  
She knew it but when someone told her the fact it was enough to make a lump form in her throat and tears fill her eyes. She wouldn’t cry, she thought the tears and put on a brave face until she could go home. When she had gotten to her bike someone had thrown their empty can into the basket at the front, half way home her front tire got a puncture and she had to walk the two miles home in the pouring rain.

Her day off was spent with an old acquaintance who had no sympathy for Y/N’s awful week so far, they wanted to go shopping and talk about how their career was progressing, they could care less that she needed to get home and that they had asked her to pay for lunch despite having to use her credit card – they had said they would pay her back. She was rained on again but the bike ride had been refreshing.  
Another day of being left to handle an entire shop nearly alone and an argument had her nerves in tatters. The final nail in the coffin was a phone call that had meant she would have to cancel the lessons she’d wanted to take. She had simply laid down in her bed and cried into her pillow, frustrated and feeling helpless Y/N fell asleep.

A knock on her door and then the doorbell roused her from her restless slumber and with a groan she crawled out of her bed, through her lounge and finally to the door, not checking who it was before she opened it. Blue eyes met hers and before she could even stop herself Y/N fell into Bucky’s chest sobbing, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He picked Y/N up and carried her to the large sofa in the lounge, sitting her on his lap and stroking his fingers through her hair, murmuring that she was alright and that he was there for her. He had known something was wrong by her text messages, he had been out of town for two weeks and this week her messages had been short and sharp, her replies took a long time to come and when he got back he headed straight for her apartment.   
She could smell gunsmoke in his hair and she had noticed the holes in his jacket once she’d calmed down, he had come straight to her from his mission, barely showered and not even rested – somehow that only made her start crying again. Bucky pressed another kiss to her head and settled her on the sofa before heading to the kitchen and turning on the kettle.

She needed a little love and Bucky was happy to provide, she seemed fragile and he wasn’t used to seeing her like that, he liked her best when she was smiling and sending him so many messages that Steve would take his phone off of him for some peace. He hated seeing her puffy eyes and ruddy cheeks, her lips were raw from her chewing on them and her hair was stuck up in places where she’d been pulling on it anxiously. This had been building and he would wait for her to rant about it later, when she was ready and not before, in the meantime he would make her one of the fancy packets of hot chocolate she liked and run her a bath. ‘Gonna borrow your shower and run you a bath, baby doll,’ the brunette brought her the mug and placed it in her hands with a charming smile, 'You want bubbles or fizz?’

’…Bubbles.’ Y/N murmured and took a sip of her hot chocolate, not too hot and just sweet enough, he knew just how she liked it best. She pulled her knees up to her chest and continued sipping her beverage whilst she listened to the shower run, he was quick and then she was listening to the bath fill, movement in her bedroom caught her attention, drawers sliding open and shut as he found his spare clothes. The water stopped and Bucky was at her side, freshly washed and wearing a simple tee and lounge pants, he took her hands and kissed the backs of her knuckles, telling her that her bath was ready and he’d get fresh sheets on the bed.

She didn’t deserve him, didn’t deserve that he had heated a towel up in the dryer and left it for her, that he had changed the bed and lit one of her scented candles, even warmed up her sleeping shorts and gotten out one of his t-shirts she liked so much. Bucky was already in her bed, pillows piled up behind him so that he wouldn’t get uncomfortable when she curled against his chest and he could hold her, 'How did you know I needed you?’

'I just knew.’ He kissed her cheek tenderly and clicked the lamp off, he stayed awake for her, humming softly and stroking her hair, her shoulder and back until her breath evened out and she was sound asleep, 'I just knew, baby doll.’ He closed his eyes and joined her in her dreaming.


	8. Barnes, James Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s sick of people thinking spies are cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Watching movies with Bucky was usually fun, they would lounge on opposite sides of the sofa and he would always end up rubbing her feet and ankles, sometimes working up her calf as he stared at the screen. If they cuddled up together they would never see the end of the film and this was much safer. His hands had paused on her ankle and for five minutes she didn’t notice he wasn’t watching the screen, his eyes were staring at the floor and he looked to be millions of miles away, ‘Bucky?’ He would zone out sometimes, he’d been doing it all day and she wondered where his mind was taking him…perhaps after the James Bond marathon he was getting bored?  
Y/N slipped her feet from his lap and sat up, sliding across the cushions to sit on the edge by his hip, 'Bucky, baby?’

His eyes moved to hers and slowly his blank expression changed to something more resigned, 'You know that’s what spies aren’t really like, right?’

He sounded a little gruff, the slight wrinkle between his brows the only thing giving away his annoyance and she looked at the scene playing out before pausing it, 'I don’t know much about spies, Bucky. I know that James Bond is like bad fanfiction of real spies but…’ Why was he so upset by the films? She rested her hand on his hip with a frown, 'Isn’t it a little similar?’

'No where near.’ He dragged himself into an upright position, his long legs straight along the sofa as he leaned against the arm of it, his hand held her thigh to ensure he didn’t push her off when he moved, 'You think it’s all gadgets and girls and suave parties? No, doll. Not at all. It’s dirty and dark and no one gives you an out.’ Bucky sounded bitter, his anger was rolling off him in waves and Y/N swallowed thickly as she looked down at her hands. 'Spying isn’t black and white. There are people living double lives, having families that they’re expected to execute as soon as they’re no longer needed. You got sleeper agents who don’t even know what they are until one day they’re shooting up an office full of their friends. You live in walls, you don’t eat or sleep or dare to blink in case you miss something vital… you think a real spy would get away with a dressing down? You get punished. You have an example made of you… you get handed a gun and someone points to your target – you’re nothing but a tool…an Asset.’

Her guts felt like they were twisting inside her, his voice was low, it was angry and bitter but also sad. She should have thought when she put the marathon on, she was sensitive enough to him to avoid WWI and II movies but she hadn’t thought that cheesy Bond would stir up memories. For heaven’s sake the two men had the same name and initials! 'I’m sorry… ’  
She heard him mumble that he was too and then he was getting up and walking toward the front door, Y/N opened her mouth to call him back as he began putting his shoes on but Bucky shook his head and told her he was coming back. Sometimes he had to walk off his frustration and she watched forlornly as he shut the door behind him.  
It had already been past ten o'clock when Bucky left, his phone and keys sat on the table whilst his tea got cold and in the end Y/N tipped the contents away and washed up the few dishes from dinner. He had been living there for nearly a month and she was used to having him around to get ready for bed with, they’d mill in and out of the bathroom, brushing teeth and washing their faces, joking about how they were flossing buddies. She got ready on her own and threw on a large t-shirt before getting into bed, the clock was ready twelve o six, she’d need to stay awake to let Bucky in as he’d left his keys. Resting her head against the pillow Y/N rested her eyes as she pulled his pillow against her chest, breathing in his scent and silently berating herself for causing him pain.

-

The clock was reading one fifty five when her eyes opened blearily, she couldn’t recall when she had fallen asleep but a chill ran up her spine suddenly and she sat up with a gasp. The bedroom window was open and the covers were pulled down to her feet, the lamp had been switched off and in the corner she saw a dark figure stood watching her. ’…B…Bucky?’ The figure took a step forward and she scrambled across the bed toward the door in a panic. A large hand caught her wrist and yanked her toward a solid body, arms wrapping around her and holding her prisoner despite her struggling.

'It’s me. It’s me, baby doll…’ Bucky’s voice made her freeze and she slumped against him breathing heavily and holding in a frightened sob, 'Hey…Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you…come on, sit down.’ He guided her to sit on the edge of the bed with her, his bionic arm around her shoulders as his flesh hand held onto both of hers, sitting silently as she shook.

After a minute she had calmed down she flicked on the lamp and looked at him angrily, 'What the hell?! Why were you lurking in the dark?!’ Was he trying to scare her to death? Was he making some sort of point or playing a practical joke on her?

'I was grabbing a pair of pants from the dresser, I turned when you called me and you started to freak…’ He hadn’t had time to call her name back before she’d been running away, he had only managed to catch her by pure luck.

'But the window and the light and the blankets…why did… I thought I was gonna be murdered!’ 

Bucky bit down an amused chuckle, she was genuinely upset and he had to treat her seriously, he squeezed her shoulder and sighed, 'I left my keys and had to come in through the window. When I got in you were fast asleep and the room was stuffy as hell – you’d shoved the covers down to the bottom of the bed so I left the window open. I turned the light off too. Then I got ready for bed and was trying to change.’ He could understand why she’d been so surprised to find a dark figure in her room and why she was angry. 'I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, not ever, baby doll…’

She looked at him bewildered, surprised how he had broken in through a window two feet away from her, brushed his teeth, washed his face, combed his hair and gotten down to only his boxerbriefs without her being even the faintest bit aware. 'But you were watching me?’  
He shook his head, 'Had my back to you, promise. Why would I stand in a corner and watch you when I can hold you in my arms and do it?’

’…Smooth as Bond.’ It was then she remembered earlier and she looked back up at him, 'I’m sorry for tonight. I’m sorry I didn’t think what those films would dredge up, that I don’t understand…’ She felt him pull her closer into an embrace and press a kiss to the top of her head.

Bucky had gone for a long walk, he had worked through the negative feelings and the guilt, he knew he had made his girl feel like garbage and told himself to get a grip before turning back for home. He was sort of glad she was naïve enough to think James Bond was a typical spy, she didn’t need to know the truth, he didn’t want her to know such ugly things. 'I’m sorry I took it out on you. You’re always catching the end of my bad moods and you don’t deserve it – I’ll make it up to you and binge watch Glee… I’ll even stay quiet for the first season.’

'Deal.’ She smiled against him, 'But first, Your mission, Mr Barnes, if you choose to accept it -’

Bucky snorted, 'Isn’t that Mission Impossible?’

’…Shit.’


	9. Cathartic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows that sometimes you have to let it all out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

There was something cathartic about crying. Not quiet tears that were easily wiped away but loud, uncontrollable sobbing, hitting the walls, falling onto the ground and screaming until your lungs hurt and there was nothing left. It left you utterly exhausted afterwards but pleasantly numb. He had done it himself on occasion out of anger, frustration, sadness and just about every feeling there was.

So when he heard the tell tale gasp of someone holding in a sob he didn’t hesitate to drop his bag and knock on the bathroom door, ‘Bad day, doll?’ A mumbled, stuffy sounding denial came from the other side of the door and he gave a half smile, leaning against the doorframe, 'You wanna talk about it?’ There wasn’t a reply this time but a stuttered sob that made him sigh in sympathy. 'Come on…I don’t care if your nose is running or that your face is all red and blotchy. You can go all out – Not like I could judge you if I even wanted to.’

Slowly the door opened and he looked down at his girlfriend with a gentle smile, 'Don’t look at me… I’m really ugly right now…’ Y/N walked into him and wrapped her arms around the man’s middle, nestling her head under his chin with a defiant sniffle. She had had her cry and now she needed to get over it.

'You’re not ugly.’ His lips pressed on top of her head, 'You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen and no amount of snot or puffy eyes is gonna make me think different.’ When he realised she wasn’t going to cry in front of him he did something he hated, the one thing that could break down the strongest walls and it took only three words, 'Are you okay?’

Her fist hit his chest and he sighed, 'You bastard! Why…Why w-would you… Dam it, Bucky!’ Her voice cracked and he felt her shake, felt her take in a loud gasp and let out a miserable sound followed by tears and nails in his back. She felt him grip the backs of her thighs and lift her, he carried her to the sofa and sat down with her on his lap, never once breaking their embrace. He rearranged her legs so that she wouldn’t get cramp and pulled her shoes off before rubbing his palms up and down her back.

'Is that all you got?’ He asked in a tone that seemed uninterested, 'You just gonna have this little whine – doesn’t seem worth it…’

Y/N pushed back from his chest and sent his a watery glare, 'Well excuse me for not being worth it! I’m sorry if I’m spoiling your day and you got better stuff today but maybe I had a really shit week! Maybe I’m allowed to be a little bit fucking selfish and have a cry! I just…It’s…Why can’t I just…I’m trying so damn hard!’ This time she let out an angry little scream and thumped his metal shoulder in frustration, sobbing loudly into his chest to muffle the heart wrenching sound.

Bucky continued to rub her back and comb his fingers through her hair, 'Good girl, there we go.’ He didn’t like that she was so upset but he understood that people just had to cry sometimes, 'I know you got more than that…let it out.’ The brunette squeezed her a little tighter, huddling her against him as if sheltering her from everything else, 'Gonna look after you.’   
He kept hold of her even when she seemed to calm, her head turned and she rested her cheek against his now damp chest, wobbly sounding whimpers escaping her as she tried to reign it in, the fingers of her right hand were hooked into his shirt and all she wanted was to simply lay there, possibly forever to wallow in her misery. The tears were drying on her cheeks but her eyes were still wet, vision still blurred, she could have fallen asleep against him there and then. Bucky made her sit up and gently wiped her face with his flesh hand, 'Want me to kill someone?’

A bitter laugh escaped her, her face scrunching up as another hiccup of sadness bubbled up, 'No…maybe? Would you get in trouble?’

His smug little smirk made her smile a little more, 'Doll… I used to be an assassin. Before that I was a damn good sniper – I can have them dead and not even be in the country. Steve would probably help me get rid of the body if I told him it was to stop you crying.’ Leaning forward Bucky kissed her forehead and gave her bottom a tap, 'Go wash your face, get in that ugly sweater of yours and I’ll make you a toasted sandwich or something.’  
She had her favourite sweater, it was knitted and full of holes she didn’t know how to fix but it was comfortable and warm and she loved it too much to ever throw out. Bucky sat beside her, raising his left arm for her to nestle under and later likely fall asleep half way across his chest, for now he flicked on one of the movies in their queue and held the plate whilst she nibbled on the corner of her sandwich, he’d even cut it into triangles for her – every now and then she would brush the crumbs off him – Occasionally she would sniffle and Bucky would turn his head and kiss her temple.


	10. Calm me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a panic attack and can’t contact Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

She hated finishing work late, the mall was creepy with the lights dimmed down, the shutters all locked and no one else around but the mannequins. She had been told by the customers that it was a sunny day, the first one of the season and she had been stuck indoors. Y/N sighed whilst she checked her messages, jealous of her friends laying about in the sun, out for afternoon drinks and it was more disappointing when she got to the exit and it was dark outside. Her phone trilled and she looked at the message with a smile.

“You ready?”

“Yup! Just got out :)” She sent the message and leaned against the wall, absorbed in her phone so much so that she didn’t notice the man walking toward her until he was in her peripheral. Y/N looked up at him and shifted, ‘Um…Ca-’

'Let’s go get a drink.’ He looked her up and down like a piece of meat and Y/N’s hair raised on her neck, an uncomfortable anxiousness coiled in her stomach, 'My treat.’ He reached for her arm and she stepped away.

'I’m waiting for my boyfriend.’ Usually that was enough for some men to leave her alone but this man was a little more persistent and it got to the point where she had sent a quick text,

“Help.’' 

And looked the guy in the eye, 'Can you leave me alone, please.’ He rolled his eyes, told her to relax and then suddenly Y/N found herself trapped in his grasp, a hand fondling her breast and his face coming toward hers, 'No!’ She yelled and thrust the heel of her hand into the man’s chin before running back toward the mall exit, she knew it had a faulty lock and wrenched it open before running inside the dim hall.

She didn’t look back to see if he’d followed, just ran down the corridor to the corner and then without thinking she  threw herself into one of the janitor closets. Y/N reached into her bag for her phone, 'Shit… shit, shit!’ She’d dropped it at some point and now all she could do was sit in the dark closet, holding her breath and wait. 

There was nothing, no footsteps, no hand trying the knob… The man had probably run off after she had hit him. Y/N found the knob with her right hand and twisted it slowly, planning to peek into the hallway before heading to the exit where her boyfriend had to be by then. 

Nothing.

She grabbed it with both hands, twisting and shaking the handle almost violently, 'Open… come on…!’ The door was stuck and she swore loudly, feeling around in the dark and realising there was hardly room for her in there, 'No… no, no, no!!’ She began to pound on the door, yelling for someone to let her out but no one responded, no one came. Panic clawed away at her insides and Y/N gasped involuntarily, her breathing became erratic and tears began to form in her eyes. It was too small in the closet, there wasn’t enough air, what if she was trapped forever?

It was stupid to panic but Y/N had always hated small spaces and the longer she waited the harder she hit the door and the louder she yelled until she felt as if she were doing were screaming. She barged it with her shoulder to no avail and slid down the door defeated, hiding her head in her knees and sobbing.

The screech of metal hinges being ripped from wood made Y/N scramble further into one of the walls, a terrified squeal forced its way out of her mouth as a pair of arms wrapped around her and she was being brought up to her feet. She shoved at the person, thrashed and wriggled to get away but they wouldn’t let go. 'It’s okay! Y/N! Y/N, doll! It’s me,’ a pair of mismatched hands grabbed her face and forced her to look at them, 'It’s me… It’s Bucky.' 

'Bucky?!’ Y/N threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into he collarbone, once more crying and struggling to calm her breathing.

Bucky picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her like a little kid and hushing her soothingly, 'I’m here, you’re okay,’ His left arm hoisted her up a little, resting under her bottom whilst his right hand rubbed up and down her back, 'Take a deep breath, doll, calm down.’ He knew she was claustrophobic, knew what her panic attacks could be like and Bucky knew all he could do was let her know she was safe – hold her until she stopped crying. 'Good girl, there we are…’

After he had placed her back on the ground, Y/N wiped her face and looked at the splintered door of the closet, Bucky had ripped the door off, she looked at him with wide eyed amazement, 'I heard you screaming and… yeah, I might have broken that.’ His smile was sheepish for a second and then a look of concern crossed his handsome features, 'What happened?’ The question came at the same time he handed her phone, it had been laying on the ground outside.

She looked at the screen, laughed wetly at the missed calls and messages he had sent, 'Some guy tried to attack me, I hit him and run… then I got locked in.’ Bucky was wiping at her stray tears with his flesh thumb, twitching at the mention of someone laying a hand on her, 'Take me home, Bucky.’

'Sure thing, doll.’ Bucky took her hand, lead her out of the building and to his bike where he lifted her up onto the seat and put a helmet on her head. 'We’ll order in and you can have a long bath,’ He kissed her sore knuckles, reddened from hitting the door, 'While I find out the name and location of the bastard that attacked you…’

'Bucky…’ she warned quietly.

'I can’t be arrested if they don’t find a body.’ He caught her lips before she could protest further.


	11. Helping Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s neighbour in Romania is in need of a hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Bucky pulled his keys out of his pocket as he entered his building and started up the stairs. He’d stopped by the market place for a few groceries after he’d finished his work – this time he had helped empty out an old building, they needed the help and he needed cash in hand. It hadn’t been easy to set himself up in Romania at first, his fractured memory, the guilt, his body so sick without Hydra’s drugs and “care”. He’d been on the streets for a month before he had been helped by a local church, he became well enough to get by on his own. He found odd jobs, he earned money and just figured it out until he had a place to live and just try to get on with his life.

He could hear his neighbours children squabbling again, the two little boys were noisy and Bucky had almost tripped over them more than once when they played in the hallway outside his apartment, they were twins but Bucky could tell them apart – they loved when he would give them treats and say the correct name to the correct child. He didn’t mind giving them sweets or joining in a game of marbles because he knew they were scared to stay in, he often heard their father yelling and banging around in the apartment, swearing and kicking. It was the twins’ mother he felt bad for.

She was sweet, perhaps a little bit of a doormat but it wasn’t Bucky’s place to tell her that she should kill her husband and he’d get rid of the body. She would send the boys with left overs sometimes and a few times she had offered to take his laundry down to the basement to wash whilst he was at work. He assumed she was grateful that he would keep an eye on the boys. Coming up to his floor Bucky realised that the boys were yelling at each other whilst their mother was searching through her bag almost frantically, she was biting her lip and when he looked a little closer he could see she was close to tears.

‘Hey…’ Bucky walked past his door and to the little family.

‘O-oh!’ Y/N gave him a weak smile, avoided his eyes as she carried on through her bag, ‘Hey… um…’

'Bucky.’ He supplied quickly, taking in her obvious distress

'Bucky! Right… sorry.’ One of the boys bumped her, 'Mihai! Both of you just…’ She felt a tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

The assassin squatted down to the twins, 'Come on, don’t you think you should be helping your mother? Don’t fight when your Ma’s upset.’ They looked at him with widening eyes and then up at their mother as if finally realising her mood, 'Be good.’ Once they had become quiet Bucky stood up and looked at her once more, 'Lost your keys?' 

'I… I had them when I left – I thought I did but…’ She gave a shrug, 'Baby brain.' 

Bucky’s eyes slid down to her stomach and both eyebrows rose a little at the prominent but small bump, 'You’re expecting again, congratulations.’ He hadn’t known, the kids hadn’t told him and he supposed he just hadn’t paid attention to her as much as he did his surroundings. 'I’ll open it but try not to judge me, Y/N.’ She stepped aside for him and Bucky pulled a few tools out of his pocket, easily picking her lock and letting the door swing open, 'Problem solved.’

The twins ran into their home with cheers and Bucky stood a little awkwardly with her, 'I thought your husband was home on Tuesdays.’ It was then that her face crumpled and she covered her face with her hands before letting out a sob, 'Crap… Y/N? Are you… What’s wrong?’ His first instinct was to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but he didnt feel he should, felt he didn’t know her well enough.

'He left!’ She hiccupped, 'He didn’t want another baby and I thought he’d get used to the idea but he just got so mad and he left! I… I don’t know what to do! I can’t -!!’ Everything rushed out of her at once, she hadn’t meant to tell her neighbour all of her problems but she was scared; how was she going to pay her bills, how was she going to take care of the boys and a new baby? 'I’m sorry, Bucky, I didn’t mean to… It’s not your problem.’ 

He watched her wipe at her eyes, sniffling as she tried to compose herself and Bucky exhaled quietly, 'Don’t be sorry.’ He wasn’t surprised at her husband running off, he’d seemed a lazy asshole and Bucky had his suspicions that he’d raised his hand to his family – if he’d ever seen it he would have broken the man’s hands. 'Let me come in and I’ll make you a drink, you need to rest in your condition.’

Once inside he had told her to sit and called the boys over, 'Can you guys tell me where all your kitchen stuff is? Cups, spoons and all that.’ They eagerly set to work, Mihai fetched two cups from a cupboard and his brother, Demitrui, tiptoed to reach a draw and bought over a spoon, they pointed to the shelf with teas and coffees before finally standing in front of him for more orders. 'Stand down, boys.’ Bucky smiled fondly as they ran off to play with their toys, he had invented a game for them some time ago, they were soldiers and he was a general – they followed his orders. Even though the orders were usually to do chores.

He handed a cup to her and sat opposite, 'When did he leave?’

'About two weeks ago, the boys just turned four and suddenly I “popped” with my baby bump,’ she remembered complaining how small her bump had been when she was expecting the twins and then she remembered waking up to a huge bump, 'He… he wouldn’t even look at me and then he just… left.’

'Asshole…’ He muttered under his breath and then cleared his throat, 'Listen, you helped me a lot when I first moved in, when I got sick and when I couldn’t afford rent and food you fed me.’ She had been kind to him from day one, so kind that he had thought she was an agent trying to get under his defences to bring him back to Hydra. 'I can look after the twins if you have stuff to do, if you need help with rent th-’

'No.’ Y/N shook her head, 'I don’t need charity, Bucky. I don’t want pity or -’

He interrupted her this time, 'It’s not pity. I’m your neighbour, it’s what neighbours do.’ He would have to take on a few more jobs to truly help but it was the least he could do, he’d done so much wrong that he wanted the chance to help someone – even just a little bit.


	12. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Bucky feels okay, only when he’s holding her hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

‘I wanna see, doll,’ Bucky pulled her to his chest and peppered kisses down her neck and shoulder, 'It’s healed by now, right?’ He pulled her down to the sofa with him, pulled her right arm out for his inspected and let out a pleased little moan, 'Look at that…’

Y/N blushed as Bucky stared intently at her tattooed arm, turning it this way and that to admire the crisp lines and vibrant colours, 'Did you rush back from half way across the world just to look at my sleeve?’

'Not just look,’ His tongue swept over his bottom lip just before he pressed an open mouth kiss to one of the grey inked roses on the inside of her arm, the tip of his tongue trailed up a grey vine, his teeth nipped at her skin as the ink began to bloom into life; reds, greens, yellows, purples, too many to count. 'This part tastes new, still like ink and blood.’ She felt his vibranium fingers trace over the new lines, where the rose vine phased into a wire, marrying into cogs and springs, turning her arm from rose garden to mechanical wonder.

She shifted herself closer, the tips of her own fingers now following the golden lines of his arm, 'I always wonder what vibranium tastes like…’ Y/N slipped her arm from his grasp and held his arm with both her hands, examining the metal as closely as he looked at her tattoos, finding a few rough spots where she imagined bullets were deflected. She turned his hand palm up and dipped her head to kiss it, then she laved it with attention from her tongue, all the way up his middle finger where she playfully sucked on the tip. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed and she watched him tense his jaw to supress a moan. 'Are you really that sensitive?’

'I’m aware of touch, it’s like a sensation rather than feeling. My nerves read it as a good touch.’ He let her stroke up and down his arm.

'Does it ever hurt?’ 

The curiosity in her voice was endearing and he felt warmth fill him as she so carefully explored something he never really accepted as part of him, 'Do your tattoos hurt?’

She shrugged, 'At first but then they just become a part of me.’

'This hurt at first…’ Bucky pulled his arm back and took possession of hers once more, he loved looking at it, art brought to life by this warm and beautiful girl. He loved walking down the street with their hands entwined – artificial and inked. No one really noticed his arm when he was with her, they assumed he was tattooed too. He would always hear what people said about them too.

'What will they do when they get old?’

'Ugh, they think they’re so cool.’

'They probably party too hard’

'Look how cool that guys tattoo is!’

Bucky nipped at her inner wrist, 'One of these days I’m gonna come watch you get inked. I bet you don’t even flinch.’

'… Well,’ Y/N began and laid back on the sofa, 'I got another tattoo whilst you were gone,’ her eyes slid meaningfully to the zip on her jeans, 'Maybe you’d like to – examine – that with your tongue too.’

Bucky’s fingers were already undoing her zip, a lopsided grin and a twinkle in his eyes made her tingle all over, 'How low, doll?’

'Low.’


	13. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky learn the constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

‘So I follow that star if I’m ever lost?’ Y/N pointed at the brightest one in the sky and laughed when Bucky took her wrist and moved it to the left by an inch.

'That one, doll. You just pointed at a space station.’

Bucky had driven them out of the city for hours, looking for a place where the city lights just vanished and nothing in the world could disturb the magnificence of the night sky. He’d set up the tent, lit a fire and made the little camp so cosy that Y/N hadn’t complained once about being out in the wilderness – which she was not equipped for. They were laid out on a thick blanket, inflatable pillows under their heads as Bucky pointed out constellations, she nestled into his side, shivered a little as her head rested on his chest and Bucky pulled the blanket over her a little, 'You wanna head back into the tent?’ Maybe she was getting a little bored of star gazing?

Y/N lifted herself up onto her elbow and looked down at Bucky, smiling down at him before rubbing their noses together, 'I want to stay right here, we can go when you’ve told me every constellation in the sky.’

'Doll… That’s gonna take a few nights.’ He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her, 'You know how many stars there are out there?’

Y/N pressed a soft kiss to his lips, massaging them with hers until he was about to deepen it then pulled back just a little, 'You’re the only star in my universe, Bucky.’ 

Bucky kissed her then and he realised for the first time in a long time – That life was good.


End file.
